Jodi Benson
)|lugarnacimiento = Rockford, Illionois, Estados Unidos|ocupación = Actriz, actriz de voz, cantante|añosactivo = 1983 - presente|cónyuge = Ray Benson (1984-presente)|hijos = McKinley y Delaney}}Jodi Benson es una actriz Estadounidense, actriz de voz y cantante de soprano, mejor conocida por su papel de Ariel en el exitoso largometraje animado, The Little Mermaid, ganándole el papel a la actriz Melissa Fahn tras varias audiciones. En 1989, Benson (que trabajaba como estrella de Broadway en ese momento) hizo su debut teatral como Ariel en The Little Mermaid. Los cineastas sintieron que era necesario tener las voces de Ariel hablando y cantando interpretadas por la misma persona, y por lo tanto la consideraban una candidata perfecta. También expresó brevemente a Vanessa (el alter ego de Úrsula) en lugar de Pat Carroll. Los talentos vocales de Benson fueron aclamados por la crítica de una amplia variedad de críticos de cine. Fue para esta película que grabó su característica canción "Part of Your World", que las audiencias de todo el mundo han crecido para conocer y amar. El éxito de The Little Mermaid generó una serie animada de televisión a mediados de los 90, seguida de dos secuelas directas (la primera en 2000 y la segunda en 2008). Benson ha seguido repitiendo su papel de Ariel en la mayoría de los medios relacionados con Disney, incluida la serie de televisión animada House of Mouse (en la que también ha interpretado Bella de Beauty and the Beast en lugar de Paige O'Hara). Benson también es famosa por interpretar a otros personajes de Disney de varias películas y series de televisión, incluyendo Weebo en Flubber, Barbie en Toy Story 2 y 3, así como en Hawaiian Vacation, Helen de Troya en la serie de televisión Hercules y Zero to Hero, Reina en Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure y Anita en 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. En 2007, Benson incluso consiguió un papel menor como Sam en Enchanted, que sigue siendo uno de los pocos papeles de Benson para películas de acción real hasta la fecha y su único personaje de este tipo relacionado con Disney. En agosto de 2011, Benson fue galardonada como una Disney Legend junto a otras actrices de voz de Princesas Disney como Paige O'Hara, Lea Salonga y Anika Noni Rose. Además de repetir su papel como Ariel en el especial de Sofia the First "The Floating Palace", Benson también le dio la voz a la Reina Emmaline. También le da voz a un personaje en Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. Papeles de Disney Ariel-1.png|'Ariel' (franquicia de The Little Mermaid) Vanessa.jpg|'Vanessa' (The Little Mermaid) Belle2.jpg|'Bella' (House of Mouse) Ladydisney.png|'Reina' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Atta0004.png|'Atta' (A Bug's Life)(videojuego) 36801c003e_TS3_Barbie_TC_HR1-202x300.jpg|'Barbie' (Toy Story) Unnamed_Lady.png|'Dama sin Nombre' (Phineas and Ferb) Emmaline.png|'La Reina Emmaline' (Sofia the First) Robot_-35.png|'Weebo' (Flubber) HelenTroy.jpg|'Helena de Troya' (Hercules) 101dalmatians_150.jpg|'Anita Radcliffe' (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) Lastelle's_Mother.jpg|'Madre de Lastelle' (Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind) Sam.jpg|'Sam' (Enchanted) Nasira.jpg|'Nasira' (Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge) StarvsEvil_Singing_Teacher.png|'Maestra Cantora' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Healing_Fairy.jpg|'Hada Curandera' (Secret of the Wings) Galería Howard_Ashman_with_Jodi_Benson_recording.jpg|Howard Ashman supervisando la grabación de Jodi Benson de Part of Your World Jodi_Benson_Little_Mermaid_behind_the_scenes.jpg|Jodi Benson con Ron Clements y John Musker detrás de las escenas de The Little Mermaid. Benson_family.jpg|Jodi Benson con su esposo Ray y sus dos hijos Delaney y McKinley en Septiembre de 2013 Jodi_Benseon_D23.jpg|Jodi Benson atendiendo a la D23 Expo Disney+Princess+Voice+Actresses+D23+EXPO+2017.jpg|Jodi Benson junto a otras actrices de voz de Princesas Disney y Sarah Silverman, en la D23 Expo 2017. Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Actrices Estadounidenses Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Nacimientos de los 1960s Categoría:Disney Legends Categoría:Actores-cantantes Estadounidenses Categoría:Actrices de voz Estadounidenses Categoría:Actrices Categoría:The Little Mermaid Categoría:House of Mouse Categoría:Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Disney Fairies Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personas Categoría:Gente de Illinois Categoría:Sofia the First Categoría:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoría:Hercules Categoría:Nominados a los Premios Annie Categoría:Phineas and Ferb Categoría:A Bug's Life Categoría:Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Disney Renaissance Categoría:101 Dalmatians Categoría:Toy Story Categoría:Enchanted Categoría:Whispers An Elephant's Tale Categoría:Actores y actrices de Pixar Categoría:Studio Ghibli Categoría:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Categoría:Actrices Estadounidenses de Películas Categoría:Actrices de voz Categoría:Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Peter Pan Categoría:Aladdin Categoría:Kinect Disneyland Adventure Categoría:Actores de voz de videojuegos Categoría:Disney Revival